Iguales
by DesyRlz
Summary: Emil es una persona admirada e increíblemente famosa. Acostumbrado a que todo el mundo le trate como a un dios, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a un chico que no tiene intención de hacerlo? / HongIce. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, y aquí sigo, subiendo nuevas cosas en vez de actualizar lo que ya tengo. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. En fin, aquí está esto.

**Advertencias:** Puede haber palabrotas... no, puede no, va a haberlas. De momento solo eso... creo. Y, bueno, un Is un poquito arrogante, y eso, ya veréis.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta basura o intento de fic, si. He dicho.

**Iguales**

Suspiró con pesadez, deteniéndose en frente de la entrada de esa enorme mansión, que más bien le parecía un palacio, o algo similar. Xiang miró sin interés aquel increíble y enorme edificio que sería su hogar, como si viera casas así todos los días, aunque en realidad en el fondo estaba impresionado, siempre había vivido en una casa grande, después de todo tenía bastante dinero, pero no tan grande como aquella mansión.

—¿¡No es genial!? —Exclamó Mei a su lado, mirando aquel lugar con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Sostenía una enorme maleta en cada mano, que debían estar completamente llenas porque pesaban más que ella, pero la chica no tenía demasiados problemas en arrastrarlas. Su apariencia delicada era engañosa. —¡Xiang, es increíble! ¿No estás emocionado?

El chico miró a su hermana de reojo, limitándose a esbozar una leve sonrisa durante un par de segundos, y borrarla enseguida, para desviar la mirada y seguir en sus pensamientos.

Ellos dos eran conocidos artistas, cantantes, pero no tan conocidos ni populares como los que habitaban aquel palacio, pero, ahora que habían sido transferidos allí, probablemente lo fueran dentro de poco. Xiang ya conocía a alguna persona de allí dentro, que le había informado de como iban las cosas. Suspiró, la enorme puerta de la valla que rodeaba los jardines se abrió y ellos entraron, caminando recto hacia la mansión, cuando la puerta se abrió y un enérgico chico se acercó corriendo a ellos. Mei rió levemente y no tardó en ser abrazada por YongSoo, que casi la tiró al suelo, para después disponerse a hacer lo mismo con Xiang; sin embargo recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de este y se contuvo.

—Por fin habéis llegado... ya veréis, están todos deseando conoceros. —Yong lanzó una mirada significativa a Xiang. —Intenta ser algo amable, ¡quita esa cara tan seria, vas a espantarles a todos!

Xiang suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Todos deseando conocernos?

Yong soltó una risa algo nerviosa e hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Oh, vamos, no sigas con eso. Él también.

—Yong, sabes que no soporto a los niñatos mimados, no tengas esperanzas de que vaya a llevarme bien con Emil.

Si, Emil era la mayor estrella. Todos le conocían en Islandia y otros muchos países, tenía una hermosa voz, era adorable y hermoso, y todos se creían sus sonrisas, sonrisas falsas que lanzaba a la gente, falsa simpatía. Porque Emil NO era simpático. Y Xiang temía que no iba a agradarle en absoluto, no pensaba tratarle como a un dios para subirle el ego a un niño de mamá, ni de broma. Él no era así. Y le traía sin cuidado lo que hicieran todos los demás miembros de esa amplia 'familia', todos ellos conocidos cantantes, actores, actrizes o similares, famosos, pero ninguno como aquel chico albino de ojos violáceos, que, debía reconocerlo, era hermoso.

—Bueno, discutid eso luego, ¿queréis? —Dijo Mei con una sonrisa alegre, adelantándose para correr hacia la puerta de la mansión, dejando que Yong se ocupara de llevar sus maletas. La muchacha estaba realmente emocionada. —¡Estoy deseando conocerlos a todos!

Empujó las enormes puertas de la entrada, que se abrieron con sorprendente facilidad al no estar cerradas. Mei dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro, dentro había un grupo de personas que se giraron hacia ella, algunas saludaron con alegría al instante, otras con más timidez o frialdad, algunas de mala gana... distintos saludos, dependiendo de cada persona, ya se sabe. A Mei estaba a punto de darla un ataque de _fangirl _al ver a tanto chico junto... y alguna que otra chica, claro.

Xiang no tardó en entrar tras ella, empujado por Yong que además arrastraba las maletas de Mei a duras penas.

—¡Bueno, supongo que muchos ya sabréis quién es quién! ¡Mei y Xiang, nuestros nuevos miembros de la familia! ¡Espero que no les traumeis! —Exclamó Yong a modo de presentación.

Enseguida se formó un revuelto de presentaciones, frases amistosas, bienvenidas, palabras frías y cortas... en fin, lo típico. Xiang y Mei habían acabado ya de hablar con todos, tardaron casi veinte minutos en eso, y entonces todos levantaron la cabeza.

—¡Emil! —Gritó alguien.

Efectivamente, en lo alto de las escaleras de mármol, el joven de cabellos plateados bajaba sin darse ninguna prisa, su expresión era fría y aislada, como si eso no fuera con él. Se hizo el silencio mientras él bajaba, como si su llegada produciera una gran admiración en los presentes; cuando Emil bajó, echó una mirada sin interés a Xiang y Mei, y suspiró, como si se sintiera obligado a hablar.

—Evidentemente ya sabéis quién soy.

Oh, mal, eso empezaba MUY mal. Xiang frunció ligeramente el ceño y observó como Mei sonreía ampliamente al chico.

—¡Claro, cómo para no saberlo! ¡Eres genial, Emil!

El islandés dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la muchacha.

—Ya. —Se limitó a decir, sin emoción en su voz. —Y vosotros... eh... ¿Nei y... Trang? Algo así.

—Mei y Xiang. —Corrigió secamente Xiang, algo molesto por el comportamiento de ese chico arrogante.

—Como sea. —Se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Se dio la vuelta y le ignoró, al parecer pensando que su valioso tiempo podía ser usado en algo más interesante.

Xiang tomó aire lentamente, controlándose, era siempre muy directo e hizo un esfuerzo por no soltarle algo indevido, no quería montar una pelea el día de su llegada allí. Se giró hacia Yong, que estaba junto a Elizabeta, una hermosa actriz de preciosos ojos verdes, que mantenía una amable y dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Ésta miró a Xiang, y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se cree? —Dijo con tono malhumorado.

—No le malinterpretes, por favor. Emil puede ser muy egocéntrico y frío a veces, pero te aseguro que no es mala persona, solo tienes que conocerle... conocerle MUY bien. —Dijo ella excusando el comportamiento del _principito. _Bien, Xiang ya tenía mote para él.

Xiang negó con la cabeza, decidiendo dejar el tema. Ayudó a Yong a subir todas las maletas mientras Mei hacía... nada, estaba ocupada hablando de yaoi con algunas chicas. No entendía qué le había dado a su hermanita con eso, en fin, mientras que no le molestara a él.

Aunque no le sorprendería que Mei no tardara en emparejar personas de la casa desde el primer día. En realidad, iba a hacerlo, seguro.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, Xiang, ve por este pasillo recto, en todas las puertas hay cartelitos con nombres colgados, solo tienes que buscar una que no lo tenga, es la tuya. Yo voy a llevar esto al cuarto de Mei.

Xiang asintió y cogió su maleta, caminando por el larguísimo pasillo, las puertas tenían espacio entre si lo que le hacía suponer que las habitaciones probablemente serían bastante grandes. Finalmente encontró la suya, estaba casi al final, abrió la puerta y entró.

Tal y como había supuesto, era enorme. Una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona destacaba en la habitación, junto a ella una mesita de noche con un despertador digital y una lámpara. Había algunos estantes vacios que servían para guardar libros, armarios, un par de espejos, grandes ventanas por donde entraba la luz... parecía de un sueño. Dejó su maleta sin más, ya la colocaría luego. Salió, y le llamó la atención algo. Aunque le había parecido que el pasillo acababa, al parecer había un cruce que giraba, con otro pasillo levemente más estrecho, conducía a una sola puerta, apartada de las demás, con un cartelito blanco colgado en la puerta. Junto a las letras "EMIL" en color azul, estaba el dibujo de un frailecillo, y algunos adornos, casi todos los carteles de las puertas los tenían. Recordaba haber visto desde dibujos de un tomate, un pollito, una hamburguesa, y cosas así, supuso que identificarían a la persona de la que era el cuarto. Se quedó pensando unos segundos en qué tendría él, pero no le dio vueltas a eso.

Frunció levemente el ceño y se dispuso a volver, cuando, al girarse, casi chocó con la personita a la que pertenecía esa habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Emil con un tono poco amable. —Espero que no pretendas entrar en mi habitación, nadie entra, ¿entiendes?

—¿Para qué querría entrar? Hay pocas cosas que se hacen con una cama, ninguna me interesa contigo.

Xiang casi se sorprendió al ver el leve tono rosado que apareció de inmediato en las mejillas de Emil. El islandés frunció el ceño sin conseguir deshacerse de su rubor.

Emil sacudió la cabeza y le apartó con un empujón, entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

A Xiang le dio igual, acababa de descubrir que era increíblemente divertido molestarle. Y no pudo evitar pensarlo: Emil sonrojado era realmente adorable.

**N/A:**

¿Hola? No sé por qué demonios se me ocurrió esto... En fin, tengo que intentarlo, a ver que tal. ;D

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Islandia borde y ofensivo, ¿cuenta como advertencia? Y malas palabras, insultos, esas cositas.

**Iguales**

Cap. 2

Ya llevaban 2 semanas allí, el tiempo suficiente como para que Xiang ya tuviera la 'confianza' suficiente como para molestar a Emil sin cortarse un pelo, y éste para llamarle de todo mientras estaba en _estado tomate_.

En ese momento estaban cenando, era un momento en el que un aire familiar y agradable inundaba la atmósfera de la enorme y lujosa mansión; ellos mismos cocinaban, se turnaban, intentaban evitar que X personas cocinaran para no morir intoxicados, ponían la mesa, y todo eso. En ese momento la presencia de distintas variedades de pasta en la mesa era mayoría aplastante, frente a algunos platos típicos de algunos otros países, había bastante variedad. Se sentaban todos en torno a una gran mesa, donde todos tenían su sitio asignado sin que nadie lo dijera, automáticamente iban a sentarse allí. Y Emil, en el extremo de la mesa, como si así se resaltara más su supuesta superioridad sobre el resto.

Y Xiang se las había arreglado para sentarse bastante cerca del chico. Emil removía la pasta de su plato con un tenedor, sin llegar a comer, con su habitual cara de desagrado hacia todo y todos. Xiang vio el momento perfecto para molestarle un poco.

—¿La comida no está al gusto del _principito_? —Comentó tranquilamente, sin tono de querer atacarle o meterse con él, pero Emil siempre lo interpretaba directamente como un ataque hacia su persona y le miró con el ceño suavemente fruncido, tratando de no entrar en su juego, no estaba de humor.

—Déjame en paz. —Masculló con tono malhumorado, apartando la mirada. Estaba más gruñón de lo normal, como deprimido, normalmente le mandaba _educadamente_ a la mierda o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no has recibido las reverencias suficientes? —Volvió a intentarlo.

Antes de que Emil abriera la boca, fue interrumpido por otro chico que estaba bastante cerca de él. Mathias, un atractivo y fuerte chico, aunque era evidente que lo físico era su mejor atríbuto, la inteligencia suprema no era precisamente lo suyo; éste revolvió el pelo del islandés, que le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Sonríe un poco, Emi! ¿Te ocurre algo? No sueles estar taaan borde, pequeñajo. Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes contármelo, ¿si? —Hablaba en un tono demasiado alto, animado y alegre, sin borrar una amplia sonrisa de su rostro.

—No tengo por qué contártelo. —Replicó Emil sin ninguna amabilidad. —No te metas en mi vida.

—Pero si solo quiero ayudarte, somos amigos. —Protestó el danés haciendo un pequeño puchero. —Venga, seguro que contarlo te hará bien.

Emil frunció el ceño y se apartó bruscamente de Mathias, su mal genio se hizo presente y en esos momentos lo pagaba con cualquiera aunque no tuviera culpa de nada, y así lo hizo.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, estúpido alcohólico sin talento! —Espetó con tono cortante, ignorando completamente lo que sus palabras pudieran causar, así como la cara que puso Mathias al escucharle.

Lukas, que estaba al otro lado de Mathias frunció levemente el ceño y se dirigió a Emil.

—Solo estaba siendo amable. —Le reprochó, algo molesto por el comportamiento de su hermano menor. —No tienes que ponerte así.

—Cállate, tú siempre le defiendes, no he pedido tu opinión.

—Dejad de pelear, por favor... —Murmuró la vocecilla perteneciente a Feliciano, que observaba la discusión algo asustado.

Pero calló al recibir una mala mirada por parte de Emil.

Xiang suspiró un poco y decidió intervenir.

—Te vas a quedar solo. —Dijo siendo directo, sin rodeos o intentos de suavizar sus palabras.

Emil ni siquiera le miró, se levantó bruscamente, subiendo las escaleras sin más para largarse de allí, seguramente a su habitación. La cena prosiguió en completo silencio, y al finalizar Xiang fue a su habitación a leer un rato. No habría pasado ni media hora cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y murmuró un seco "adelante", dando permiso para que, fuera quien fuera, pasara. Se sorprendió un poco al ver entrar a Lukas, realmente no se llevaba del todo bien con él, al parecer el noruego le tenía una especie de ligero odio por algún motivo.

—¿Qué?

Lukas dudó unos segundos, mirándole con expresión completamente fría, pero al parecer indeciso sobre lo que iba a decir.

—¿Podrías ir a hablar con Emil? —Soltó finalmente. Xiang alzó una ceja, casi estuvo a punto de reírse por esa petición.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a hablar con él? No voy a disculparme.

—Te estoy pidiendo un favor. —Murmuró el rubio, algo incómodo con la situación. —A ti va a hacerte caso.

Xiang tenía sus dudas respecto a eso.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es mi hermano, lo sé. Ahora ve, de todas formas ha sido culpa tuya que comenzaramos a discutir. Y, te lo pido... no seas duro con él, nuestros padres siempre le permitieron todo, tuvo cualquier cosa que pedía, no es culpa suya el haber sido consentido. Él... es buen chico. Dale una oportunidad.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez y se levantó de la cama mientras dejaba el libro en esta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida sin decir nada; contra antes viera a Emil, antes dejaría de verle. No tardó en llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de éste, y antes de poder acercarse vio que la puerta se abría y salía la joven Lily, que estaba llorando. Xiang fue a decirla algo, cuando escuchó un grito desde dentro.

—¡Mocosa inútil! ¿¡De verdad creíste que yo podía quererte, enana!?—La voz de Emil sonó algo débil desde el otro lado.

Y Lily salió corriendo antes de poder decirla nada. Xiang frunció el ceño y sujetó la puerta antes de que se cerrara, colándose dentro.

Le vio allí, en la cama. Estaba encogido y de cara a la pared, vestido a excepción de esas botas blancas que él usaba, que estaban tiradas por ahí de cualquier manera.

—No eres muy delicado hablando con las mujeres. —Comentó tranquilamente, sin intentar ocultar que no le apetecía estar allí.

Emil se sobresaltó al escucharle, no le había oído entrar, pero tampoco se giró para mirarle.

—Lárgate. -Ordenó. Y su voz... ¿estaba llorando, o Xiang tenía alucinaciones?

Xiang ignoró su orden y cerró la puerta detrás de si para acercarse a la cama del islandés, sentándose en el borde de ésta.

—Solo he venido a hablar, podrías colaborar por una vez. —Llevó una mano al brazo de Emil para girarle, pero éste se soltó con un brusco movimiento, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

—Por favor. —Pidió con la voz rota, Xiang casi no se creyó escuchar esas palabras por su parte. —Vete.

El hongkonés suspiró al escucharle y se subió del todo a la cama a su lado, en completo silencio. Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Emil, aún tumbado, giró la cabeza hacia él, tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos y brillantes, las pestañas mojadas, marca indudable de que había estado llorando. Xiang se sorprendió a si mismo al notar una punzada de dolor al verle así, casi prefería que le insultara, que le recordara su inferioridad, cualquier cosa, pero no verle llorar, era demasiado... extraño, y no le gustaba. Y sabía que Emil no era de los que lloraban así como así.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a insistir Xiang con tono paciente, podía esperar toda la noche si el otro se ponía cabezota. Y Emil lo sabía.

—¿Crees que estoy solo? —Murmuró Emil en voz baja.

—No creo que a la gente le guste ser insultada, solo eso.

El menor pareció dudar unos instantes y apartó la mirada al techo, en silencio. Finalmente Xiang se levantó con intención de irse, pero nada más incorporarse notó un pequeño tirón en su camisa que le impidió alejarse, al mirar vio a Emil algo sonrojado, sujetándole de la ropa.

—¿Puedes... quedarte aquí? —Pidió con un hilillo de voz, obviamente avergonzado por pronunciar esas palabras, tragándose en parte su orgullo. Le soltó al ver que Xiang volvía a tumbarse a su lado. —No quiero estar solo, y ya que estás aquí... —Se excusó con eso.

Xiang decidió no replicar nada y se acomodó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos para mayor comodidad, pero no pensaba dormirse allí, así que por lo demás se quedó como estaba. Apagó la luz con el interruptor que había junto a la cama y esperó, dispuesto a marcharse cuando Emil se hubiera quedado dormido. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio, cuando ya pensaba en levantarse, Emil le demostró que seguía despierto.

—No puedo dormir. —Dijo en voz baja, susurrando.

—Ni yo. —Xiang usó el mismo tono, aunque realmente no era necesario que hablaran así, lo hacían casi sin pretenderlo. —¿Quieres hacer algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo un juego o algo así?

—Supongo.

Emil tanteó en la oscuridad y encendió una lampara que daba poca luz y estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, la luz era débil y teñía la habitación de un leve tono anaranjado, lo suficiente como para que se vieran. Xiang le observó, sus ojos volvían a estar normales y ya no tenía signos de haber estado llorando, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tierno con esa tenue luz anaranjada proyectándose sobre su rostro, parecía una escena de una película pastelosa en la que ambos protagonistas charlan en la cama. En realidad, es lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —Preguntó Emil mientras se incorporaba para sentarse y abrazaba un cojín. —No creí que fueras a quedarte cuando te lo pedí.

—No estoy enfadado, y yo tampoco lo creía. Pero ya da igual. Creo que si tienes que disculparte con alguien debería ser con los demás, sobretodo con Mathias y Lily.

Emil asintió, suspirando suavemente.

—¿Qué dibujo tienes? —Dijo tras unos instantes de silencio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿De qué?

—En la puerta. No me he fijado. Porque ya tienes el cartel, ¿cierto? Sé que es rojo porque me suena haberlo visto. —Dijo eso rápido. —¿Y qué es? ¿Fuego? ¿Un tío vestido con un traje de artes marciales? ¿Un dragón?

—Es un... panda.

Emil alzó una ceja, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa. Xiang pensó que era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír, al menos de esa manera, sin sarcasmo ni malicia en sus palabras; no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una risa muy bonita.

—Vale, créi que tendrías algo más macho. —Dijo Emil con una sonrisilla, que enseguida borró. —No importa...

—Tú tienes un pájaro.

—Es un frailecillo.

Hablaron un poco sobre trivialidades varias, cosas sin importancia, hasta que Emil empezó a bostezar y poco a poco fue cambiando de postura a una más relajada, hasta que acabó tumbado de nuevo, medio dormido. Xiang decidió cortar esa pequeña charla llena de silencios y cambios de tema, el islandés parecía cansado. Se tumbó también y estuvo un rato observando el rostro de Emil, éste no tardó en dormirse y escuchaba su respiración calmada, los músculos de su cara relajándose, nada que ver con el típico leve y constante fruncimiento de ceño que solía verse en él.

Recordó las palabras de Lukas. En realidad era comprensible ese comportamiento si has sido completamente mimado y consentido por todos cuantos te rodeaban, aparte de ser talentoso en muchos aspectos, y eclipsando a su propio hermano, Emil siempre era el favorito. Pero durante esos momentos le había parecido distinto, parecía haberse quitado el escudo unos instantes, y Xiang se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no parecía ser tan malo, aunque durante esas dos semanas casi había llegado a odiarle, ese sentimiento se había esfumado completamente. Ahora le parecía tierno, vulnerable y tímido. En el fondo era así, solo se protegía.

Pero él quería protegerle ahora.

Llevó una mano al rostro ajeno y apartó algunos cabellos plateados de su hermoso rostro, Emil seguía dormido ajeno a todo. Xiang sonrió levemente y apagó la lámpara, para disponerse a dormirse también.

**N/A:**

Fue un poco en plan niño mimado repelente al principio, pero bueno... ya empiezan a llevarse mejor ;3 Y pasé dos semanas en el tiempo por... porque si. (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y blah blah blah.**

**Iguales**

Cap. 3

Despertó cuando unos traviesos rayos de luz solar se colaron por la ventana, proyectándose directamente en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró un poco, disponiéndose a levantarse cuando notó un bulto a su lado. Emil parpadeó, confundido, y al bajar un poco las sábanas descubrió una mata de cabello castaño revuelto, seguido del rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía, soltó un pequeño grito y asestó una patada al cuerpo del hongkonés, tirándole de la cama, evidentemente éste se despertó al verse en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Espetó en tono enfadado, sobándose un hombro. —No me gusta tu manera de dar los buenos días.

El albino pareció recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior al instante, y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con un hilito de voz, claramente poco acostumbrado a formular esas palabras que salieron con dificultad de su boca. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos, ante la mirada fija de Xiang, que le observaba, pensando que se veía bastante tierno así. —... ¿Qué miras?

—A ti. —Respondió con naturalidad mientras se levantaba, había dormido con la ropa y ésta estaba un poco arrugada, tendría que ir a cambiarse antes de bajar a desayunar. —Supongo que nos vemos abajo.

Salió de la habitación de Emil sin esperar una respuesta, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mismo. Inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una algo nerviosa, mientras caminaba a su habitación y comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa. Mientras tanto una vocecilla burlona en su cabeza le recordaba lo estúpido que se sentía: había caído, como un idiota, solo había aguantado dos semanas, y finalmente había caído. Ahora no podía evitar pensar si Emil realmente se había burlado de él, o qué ocurriría, ¿iban a llevarse mejor? Suspiró y se enfadó consigo mismo. No podía juzgarle así, precisamente le disgustaba la gente que hacía eso, tal vez ese chico realmente fuera así, y solo tenía que tener algo de paciencia y no meterse con él. Podía intentarlo, se convenció a sí mismo de que Emil no era tan malo como había pensado, le daría una oportunidad. Y es que unos sentimientos contradictorios le confundían, aunque él ignoró el que le delataba: le había encantado dormir con él.

Bajó al poco rato, todos iban bajando ya según se despertaban, cogían algo que llevarse a la boca, algunos desaparecían rápidamente aún con media tostada en la mano porque tenían cosas que hacer y otros desayunaban con tranquilidad y sin prisas.

Fue coger un panecillo y notó una presencia detrás de él.

—Xiang. —Vio a Lukas. —Más te vale no haberle hecho nada raro a mi hermano anoche.

Y de la misma manera en la que había aparecido, dio media vuelta y se alejó antes de que Xiang pudiera decir una sola palabra, simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorar eso, de todas formas no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Ni que hubieran hecho algo más que dormir y hablar, eso no era nada malo, supuso que Lukas no iba a descargar su furia de hermano mayor protector y celoso sobre él por eso.

Pudo ver casi en la otra punta del comedor a Emil, que acababa de bajar, se dedicó a observarle ya que al parecer no le había visto, y aprovechando que podía verle perfectamente desde allí. Se acercó para poder escuchar, sin intención de ser visto aún. Mei estaba con él.

—¿Qué demonios dices? —Emil frunció el ceño mientras miraba con desagrado a la chica, obviamente molesto por verse molestado. —Sigue soñando, no voy a grabar nada con una cosa rosa, estúpida y cursi como tú. Ahora déjame en paz y ve a hacer como que sabes cantar.

La taiwanesa puso una mueca de decepción y tristeza. Lo de la _cosa rosa _era entendible: Mei vestía completamente de ese color, incluso las pequeñas flores que adornaban su cabello eran rosas. Pero lo demás no, era cruel y con intención de dañar, Xiang no iba a dejar que su hermana aguantara eso. Se acercó a ellos, clavando sus ojos ámbar en los amatistas, que le devolvieron la mirada con un ligero fruncimiento de ceño.

—Disculpa nuestra gran inferioridad. —Se mofó. —No es culpa suya no poder ser tan perfectos como tú.

Emil dudó unos instantes, pero simplemente chasqueó la lengua y se giró para alejarse. Xiang le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Mei, que asintió y no le siguió cuando fue detrás del islandés.

—Suéltame. —Ordenó fulminándole con sus ojos amatistas al notar el agarre en el brazo. —¿Por qué me sigues?

—Vamos, no seas así. —Dijo con tranquilidad, soltándole. —Anoche parecías otra persona, y era agradable. —Le vio sonrojarse un poco y apartar la mirada. —No voy a decirle nada a nadie si eso te preocupa, solo... intenta ser algo más amable.

Y, para su sorpresa, Emil asintió. Vale, eso si que no se lo esperaba... es decir, había esperado una negación, un comentario hiriente o un insulto, pero no ese pequeño gesto afirmativo.

—Como sea. Dile a la chica de rosa que esté en el estudio mañana a las cuatro en punto, ni un minuto más tarde, o no hay trato. —Masculló con tono malhumorado, luego parpadeó un par de veces, con expresión algo sorprendida incluso de sí mismo. —Su voz no suena tan mal.

Xiang esbozó una suave sonrisa, divertido. En realidad, la voz de Emil al cantar era más aguda y casi parecía la de una mujer, y era sorprendente el parecido que había entre las voces de Mei y Emil al cantar, aunque aún así el islandés seguía siendo mucho más profesional que ella, se lo tomaba más seriamente, y eso solo sucedía si él ponía la voz más aguda y ella más grave. Aún así, era curioso.

—¿Y ahora tienes algo que hacer?

Emil dudó unos segundos sobre qué responder.

—No, realmente, tengo tiempo libre estos días... no necesito practicar más para el concierto de la semana que viene. Ya sabes... me sale perfecto de todas formas. —Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que Xiang, en vez de parecer molesto por ese comentario arrogante, llegó a reír un poco. —Ejem... ¿por qué lo dices?

—Hay un parque de atracciones cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Si, está a poca distancia en coche, aunque hace bastante que no puedo ir y... Espera. No creas que yo voy a malgastar mi valioso tiempo en... ¡Eh! —Xiang ya le había agarrado de la mano y se lo llevaba hacia la salida. —Esto es secuestro, que lo sepas.

Tardaron como diez minutos en coche hasta que llegaron, ya que Xiang tenía permiso para conducir; todo el camino el islandés se lo pasó mirando por la ventana y sin dirigirle la palabra con expresión enfadada, pero al parecer en cuanto llegaron se animó, porque casi parecía que le brillaban los ojos. Salieron del coche y entraron, dirigiéndose a la entrada para pagar.

—Emi... —El aludido fue a recordarle la ausencia de cierta letra al final de su nombre, pero antes de decir nada Xiang le puso unas gafas de sol. —Sería molesto si muchas chicas gritonas nos siguieran, ¿no crees?

—Lo es. —Tuvo que darle la razón, colocó las gafas y le observó desde detrás de éstas. —¿Y tú qué?

—No te preocupes por eso.

Pagaron las entradas, sin dudar antes de pagar el precio extra que se requería para las entradas VIP, que iban a librarles de esperar colas largas y aburridas. Emil miraba a un lado y otro y agarró la mano de Xiang para dar un par de pasos rápidos, cuando pareció darse cuenta de ello y la soltó rápidamente.

—Eh... ¡venga! Eres muy lento, ya que me has obligado a venir aquí, vamos a aprovecharlo.

Xiang sonrió un poco de manera burlona y asintió, dejando que el islandés se acercara a un cartel que mostraba un mapa detallado del parque. Emil pareció ponerse algo nervioso cuando un grupito de chicas adolescentes pasaron cerca, pero afortunadamente estas no parecieron reparar en él. Pero si en Xiang. Una de ellas pegó un gritito agudo y muchas lo siguieron, Xiang puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la mano de Emil para salir corriendo, sin más.

—¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Xiang! —Protestó a gritos para hacerse oir, al cabo de medio minuto miró hacia atrás, no había chicas gritonas a la vista. Tropezó al no ver por donde iba y cayó de bruces al suelo, quedándose quieto unos segundos. —Ugh...

—Emil. —Xiang se giró al notar que su mano solo agarraba el aire, agachándose rápidamente a su lado para comprobar que estaba bien. Al recibir una mirada fulminante, se dio por satisfecho y le ayudó a levantarse. —Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?

Emil negó con la cabeza y se sacudió un poco los pantalones, las gafas de sol habían salido volando y la cosa es que habían sido tragadas por la tierra o algo, porque no se veían. Suspiró un poco y miró a los lados, olvidando inmediatamente el pequeño accidente al ver aquella enorme estructura.

—¡La montaña rusa! —Exclamó con entusiasmo infantil, al darse cuenta de ello volvió a adoptar su expresión seria. —Eh... vamos, supongo. Ya es hora de que montemos en algo.

El asiático se encogió de hombros y subieron a las escaleras, una plataforma se dividía en dos escaleras distintas: una estaba llena de gente y en la otra apenas había un par de personas, subieron por esta última, recibiendo miradas de envidia y escuchando grititos de chicas que les reconocieron, pero que ya tenían imposible alcanzarles, por ahí solo subían los que tenían aquella pulserita roja que les identificaba como VIP, les permitían pasar de las colas y subirse los primeros por la cara. Llegaron arriba, la atracción casi había acabado esa ronda. Había dos chicos frente a ellos, rubios, solo les vieron de espaldas, pero les reconocieron inmediatamente al escucharles.

—¡Arthuuuur! ¡No pongas esa cara! —Exclamaba uno casi a gritos, riendo mientras daba suaves golpecitos en la mejilla del otro, que parecía a punto de soltarle un guantazo. —Si te da miedo siempre puedes abrazarte a mi, pero ya verás, no es para tanto... pf, no da nada de miedo, no hay de qué temer. —Y soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Era Alfred, obviamente.

—_Shut up, idiot. _—Refunfuñó Arthur. —El único que chilla de terror aquí eres tú, no hables como si no hubiéramos subido nunca, eres TÚ el que me abraza a mi.

—... ¡Hahaha ~! ¡Pero eso ha cambiado, ya no me da miedo!

—Eso lo dijiste la última vez, y la anterior, y la anterior a la anterior.

En ese momento Alfred pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos que acababan de unirse a la fila, para desgracia de Emil que no tardó en poner cara de malhumor y soltar la mano del agarre de Xiang.

—¡Oh, mira! ¡Pero si son Emil, y Xiang! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. —Contestó secamente Emil.

—Creía que no os soportabais.

—Ya, bueno, crees muchas cosas que no son ciertas. Aunque tampoco es como si fueramos amigos a algo... es que... es el único que estaba libre.

Alfred fue a decir algo, pero recibió un codazo por parte de Arthur que captó más rápido la situación y le hizo callar antes de que metiera la pata. En ese momento la atracción se detuvo y las personas eufóricas bajaban riendo y comentando la vuelta, mientras se abría el paso a los siguientes: ellos cuatro fueron los primeros en subir, Arthur y Alfred fueron a sentarse en una zona más alante, y ellos dos algo más atrás. Más gente desconocida se subió, afortunadamente ninguno reparó en ninguno y no montaron ninguna escena. Mejor así.

—Si tienes miedo puedes abrazarme. —Se burló Xiang imitando una de las cosas que había dicho Alfred anteriormente.

—No.

—Solo te informaba.

Esperaron a que la atracción empezara a moverse. Al principio no fue tan movida, hasta que llegaron a la típica y larga subida lenta en la que casi subes en línea recta. Emil empezó a removerse un poco, aferrándose a las manillas que había para sujetarse a ambos lados del aparato de seguridad que pasaba por encima de sus hombros. **[N/A: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de como se llama. Los típicos asientos de una montaña rusa, imagínenlo.] **

Xiang le miró de reojo, él tenía las manos tranquilamente apoyadas, por simple comodidad, no por miedo, en realidad apenas se agarraba. El islandés cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire lentamente. El hongkonés esbozó una sonrisilla burlona y, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al final, cogió una de las manos del islandés, consiguiendo que se soltara a duras penas, ignorando la mirada de terror y asesino que le lanzó éste.

—¿¡Qué demonios ha...!? ¡IAAAAAAH! —La atracción cayó en picado a toda velocidad, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le clavó las uñas en la mano. No pudo evitar soltar un par de grititos más cuando se vio boca abajo en un par de ocasiones en las que la atracción trazaba un círculo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, Emil seguía aferrado con toda sus fuerzas a las manillas, mirando al frente con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Xiang tuvo que tirar un poco de él para que se levantara y dejara paso.

Vio a Arthur y Alfred ir en otra dirección y entrar en una atracción que estaba casi al lado, una especie de túnel del terror, como si el estadounidense no estuviera ya temblando lo suficiente.

—Ha sido divertido. —Comentó tranquilamente mientras bajaban y continuaban caminando por el parque. Emil tardó un par de segundos en volver a la realidad, y soltó la mano del hongkonés. —Menos mal, creía que ibas a atravesarme la piel.

Alzó la mano, mostrando las marcas de las uñas de Emil en la piel, perfectamente visibles e incluso con pequeños puntitos rojos, escocía un poco, pero se dedicó a ignorarlo y enseguida dejó de notarlo, le daba igual.

—Vayamos a algo más tranquilo ahora. —Murmuró el menor, buscando algo con la mirada, tras unos minutos de andar dio con lo que encontraba. —¿Qué te parece eso?

Xiang miró en la dirección que señalaba, era una especie de río con canoas que obviamente iban sobre raíles, prometía ser un relajante paseo en canoa... o al menos eso pareció ver Emil. Xiang sonrió divertido y asintió, antes de que el islandés reparara en el nombre de la atracción: _Los rápidos._

Eso iba a ser divertido.

Pasaron todo el rollo, al principio la barquita donde estaban solo ellos dos se movía con lentitud.

—Oye. —Emil se removió en el sitio, apoyándose en la barra de metal que impedía que cayeran al agua por cualquier motivo. —Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué estás conmigo? ¿No me odiabas?

Xiang pensó unos segundos la respuesta, intentando buscar las palabras para explicárselo, pero le resultó algo difícil porque ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Decidió ser directo, como siempre, y dijo lo que le salió.

—Eres mejor persona de lo que creí, y eres lindo.

Emil se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, completamente azorado, no tenía ni idea de qué decir, pero encontró un perfecto cambio de tema cuando vio que, a pocos metros de ellos, el agua parecía cortarse repentinamente... hacia abajo.

—¿Qué...?

—Hemos subido a los rápidos, Emi.

—... Mierda.

Se aferró a la barra de seguridad con ambas manos, preparado.

—No va a pasarte nada, relájate. Vamos... —Xiang cogió sus manos y las separó con suavidad, ya que él se dejó después de dudar unos instantes. —Es divertido, pero no tienes que tener miedo.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, mirando a los ámbares de Xiang, y seguidamente desviándolos hacia la cascada. No le dio tiempo ni a parpadear, y ya estaban cayendo. Eran como pequeñas cascadas, cuestas, caían al agua y ésta salpicaba la barca, casi sin darse cuenta Emil empezó a reírse.

Cuando bajaron estaban algo mojados pero hacía calor y el sol brillaba con fuerza, así que no tardarían en secarse y no iban a pasar frío.

—¿Ves? Y estás adorable cuando ríes.

Emil decidió no contestar a eso.

Pasaron el día de atracción en atracción, ya que a partir de ese momento Emil llevaba a Xiang de un lado a otro, comprando cosas, montando en atracciones o jugando en casetas para ganar peluches, aunque no hubo demasiada suerte, Xiang consiguió ganar una vez y entregó el peluche en forma de oso panda que eligió, a Emil, aunque éste hizo como que el peluche no le interesaba; cuando quisieron darse cuenta el sol empezaba a ponerse y tenían que regresar.

Xiang aparcó el coche frente a la entrada de la enorme mansión, bajaron y caminaron en silencio y a paso lento hacia la puerta, pasando por el camino del jardín. El cielo estaba anaranjado en ese momento ya que el sol no acababa de ponerse, por lo que una cálida y agradable brisa movía un poco sus cabellos con el suave aire, aún hacía algo de calor, aunque pronto empezaría a refrescar.

—Ha sido divertido. —Confesó Emil, diciendo lo evidente. —Creía que eras un aburrido.

—Y yo que eras un niño estirado. Ambos nos equivocamos.

Emil rodó los ojos con desenfado, pero en cuanto llegaron a la puerta endureció su expresión, que volvió a recobrar la frialdad de siempre. Xiang le miró unos segundos, pensando que era mucho más hermoso como había estado durante toda esa tarde: contento, relajado, incluso le había visto sonreír y reír repetidas veces. Pero ahora de nuevo se cubría con esa máscara de frialdad, sabía que era un método para aislarse y protegerse, había más personas que hacían cosas así y lo sabía, él mismo era callado y frío con la gente, especialmente los desconocidos.

—Emi. —Cuando éste giró la cabeza hacia él, agachó la cabeza para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente del muchacho, que se sonrojó con aquel gesto, por vigésimo quinta vez en el mismo día.

El islandés quiso reaccionar, responder a eso, pero antes de poder hacerlo Xiang entró dentro, y él lo hizo pocos segundos después. Evadió a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra y se dirigió automáticamente a su habitación, con aquel oso panda de peluche entre los brazos. Lo dejó sobre su cama, entre los cojines y las almohadas, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Suspiró, hablando para si mismo en voz baja:

—¿En la frente? ¿En serio, solo eso? Maldito Xiang...

**N/A:**

LOVE IN THE AIR (?) Vale, ya, tenía que decirlo. Y no, no se van a besar todavía, MUAHAHAHA. (?) Cof cof... ignoren eso, por favor.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ;D


End file.
